Pity of a Princess
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: Darkflame Shairo Rioski acts like a normal princess would. But what no one knows is that she is anything but a normal princess. Her father has done a great sin, and it's his daughter that is paying the price. In this AU of my OC, can she survive with the constant voices in her head telling her to let loose and set herself free from this hell she's in?


**_...Another one, I know. But this one is {once again} a Song Inspired story, and it's inspired by Pity Party by Melanie Martinez. Anyway, this one is basically the backstory-to current of my oc Darkflame. Ready? Here we go. Peeking into the life of a Rebel Princess_**

* * *

 _Away from our normal setting of the averagely peaceful planet Mobius, we go into another dimension, in another universal timeline, to another planet, called Flarik. A planet that has been ruled by royalty ever since it's been inhabited. This planet follows a different timeline than Mobius, 184 years in the past actually. And on this day, a young princess is born. Her birthright is not the crown and throne, but to be protected just the same. On the capitol of the kingdom-planet, a queen and king are gifted with a second child, with a 6 year old son, crowned prince, waiting to see his newborn little sister._

"Roselia! Come on! When can I see her! I wanna see my little sister!" A grey and red patched hedgehog with red eyes tugged on the skirt of a bat servant, who was trying to keep him occupied until he could see his little sister.

"You will be able to see your sister in time, Prince Crimson. Keep patient. But unfortunately, patience has never been your strong suite." The bat tried to calm down the boy, who was too excited to wait. He ran around the room, jumping, doing flips, and other things, unlike most soon-to-be older brothers would be to a little sister. An older fox in a robe was sitting in a chair watching the small child with poise.

"My, my nephew, aren't you excited to be an older brother? Your mother wasn't that excited when I came along, of course, she was one of the meanest older sisters that a Flarian could be." The fox stood up and grabbed him while he was running and picked him up. "Am I going to have to find a potion to cure you of this excitement my boy?" Crimson shook his head and laughed as his uncle tickled him all over.

* * *

With the King and Queen, everyone is out of the room while they give the newborn daughter love. The room quickly turns dark and a black figure rises from the shadows. _"Drake... You owe me... Remember...? The soul of the second child is cursed... Or your death... I hate to do this to you my brother... But you killed me and blamed it on father... He's still in the dungeon for your sin... He's probably rotting away without the knowledge of his second grandchild... Now make your decision... And maybe I won't make this alterable angel suffer hell with her demons in the future..."_

The Queen stared in horror at her husband, shocked and scared, clutching her newborn daughter close to her chest. "Dr-drake!? You mean... You... K-killed him!? H-how could you do that?!" As soon as she did so, the small bundle of black, orange, and red fur opened its eyes to reveal ruby red orbs. The small newborn started to sniffle a little bit, while the shadowy figure walked to the side of the bed, and stroked her tuft of furry bangs over her face softly.  
 _  
"I'd hate for this little angel to change more than she has in her first hour after birth... She already has a demon in her... Maybe, considering your luck, my brother... The demon won't be that bad. But since I take pity on you somewhat, I'll give these to her..."_ He held out two neon green, glowing gems. One was shaped like a flame on a tan neckband, and the other was on a larger belt. _"The belt is for her in her older years... If she makes it past 15... I will be taking my leave now... Remember what has been said to you brother. Au Revoir your highness..."_ He bowed, and disappeared, and the room turned back to it's normal lighting. Sardonix Rioski looked at her husband, and sighed. "I can't believe you... B-but... Let Crimson in, he must be going crazy. Just remember how impatient he is sometimes..."

Crimson came running in and bounded to the side of his mothers bed once the door was open, not noticing his father's strained expression. "Where's my little sister! I wanna see 'er! Lemme see her! Please!" Jumping up and down on his mother's side, Crimson was so excited, he was about to burst if he didn't get to see is little sister.

Drake walked to the window, and stared at the outside of the clear shield.

"I love you my sweet daughter... But anything cruel I may do to you in the future, is for you, to keep you in control. Just know that..."


End file.
